Happy Anniversary
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: Hakkai and Gojyo have that one day a year that they celebrate a lot of things. What's one more added to their list? Fluff story. If there's mistakes, sorry. I wrote this over a few hours.


_Happy Anniversary_

"_And this is the last time I'll carry a guy to bed, got it?_"

That's what he had said. How could have he known that the first man he ever put in his bed would be the last person he ever brought to bed? How could he have known that he would fall so head over heels for this man who seemed so broken? Was it his fault that every time that man looked at him his heart fluttered and he had to look away? Of course not. When his heart fell for someone there was absolutely no turning back.

"Hakkai." Gojyo came to sit at the end of his bed. His lover, a man who'd he met by chance, sat staring out the window.

When he heard his name, the brunette turned and smiled a gleaming smile and replied, "Yes? What is it Gojyo?"

The redheads heart stopped for a moment. He fumbled a little with the tiny wrapped package in his hands. He'd wanted to give it to him earlier but he thought it might be a little weird. They were friends before anything. At least on the outside. He honestly didn't even know if what he felt for Hakkai was reciprocated. It might just be a one sided affair. He wouldn't know unless he tried though. Before answering he leaned forward until his lips met Hakkai's. There was a soft hum of appreciation from the older man.

"You're rather affectionate tonight." Hakkai purred when Gojyo pulled back. He ran one hand down the side of his lovers face and across his tight jaw. He vaguely wondered if the man remembered what today was. It wouldn't come as a surprise if he had forgotten. It's not like it was that important anyway.

Gojyo smiled his signature crooked smile. "Yeah well. It's kind of a special day today. Isn't it?"

Hakkai made an "O" face before it softened and he smiled back. "I'm a little surprised you remembered." He ran one thumb over the soft, pink lips.

"Well of course. I mean... I can't imagine my life any differently. Today is the day we first made love. It's also the first day we met. It was the last day on our journey home. And soon I hope it will represent one more very important date."

Hakkai was now tracing the contours of the strong features he'd grown to love. His sharp chin and the claw marks on his one cheek. His thumb traced his nose and lips and his eyes. "Oh. And what is it that you want to add to our long list?"

Gojyo lifted the tiny package in his hands and waited patiently for the other man to take it. The look on his face made the redheads heart drop a little. It was clearly a sign of recognition but there was a tiny flare of uncertainty. Gojyo knew that the package would drudge up old memories but he hoped that, after everything they'd been through, he'd be able to put old feelings aside. "Hakkai." Gojyo gently took Hakkai's wrists in his hands. "This might seem a little... well maybe a lot... out of place. I don't even know if you feel for me what I feel for you but these feelings deep inside are telling me that I want something deeper with you. Something special. Something in the pit of my gut is telling me that we belong together forever. So I'm asking you this, Hakkai. Will you marry me? Will you be my... God I can't believe I'm saying this... Will you be my husband?" The younger man waited silently, his grip on the thin wrists tightening every few seconds.

Hakkai stared at him with those beautiful green eyes, emotions fluttering across his face before disappearing in the same instant. After about thirty seconds his face settled on bemusement. There was a hint of a smile on his lips and the corner of his eyes crinkled in suppressed laughter. "Gojyo."

"Yeah?"

"This is so uncharacteristic of you."

"I know. But you know I wouldn't do this if I didn't mean every word of it."

"If I say yes... If we do this... You know you won't be able to cat around with women any more right? You'll be tied down. You'll lose your freedoms that you had."

Gojyo gently shook his head. "Hakkai. I haven't been with a woman since our first time together. You're all I think about. You're all I want. The thought of being unfaithful to you hurts my very core."

Hakkai chuckled. "Unfaithful? Can you be unfaithful when we never really said for sure we were together?"

"In my mind, yes. Even though it was unspoken, we belonged to each other."

Hakkai opened the box, ignoring the painfully tight grip on his wrists. Inside was a beautiful copper band.

"If you say yes I plan to get my... Our... names engraved on it."

"Who will perform the service?" Hakkai asked. He could feel the tears in his eyes. He remembered a similar scene as he proposed to Kanan. How beautiful she had been when she'd said yes. How beautiful she was every day. The tears threatened to fall but he held them back. "Our marriage wouldn't be normal as it's not accepted."

"Well. I think it's by time we told Sanzo and the monkey. The baldy could perform the service for us." Gojyo let go of his wrists and scratched his chin, averting his eyes. "They probably suspected anyway, right?"

Hakkai reached forward and ran his fingers through the bright red hair, relishing in the feeling of the soft locks. He tilted his head to the side and a sparkling, close-lipped smile crept to his lips. "That doesn't solve our problem really. It wouldn't be recognized as an actual marriage. Would you be okay with that?"

"It wouldn't matter. As long as the God's, and that damn monk and his pet, knew that you belonged to me I would be okay. As long as I could hold my head high and tell the world that you are my husband, my lover, my best friend, I'd be okay with anything." Gojyo's face was slowly turning the colour of his hair. "God I sound like some sort of freak. I always pictured saying this to a woman some day."

"You're such a womanizer." Hakkai laughed and tugged gently at his hair. His laughter died out slowly and the room turned a little serious. The older man had something serious to consider. Honestly he wouldn't mind calling Gojyo his permanently. At least the mans feelings had been confirmed. That was the one thing Hakkai had worried about from day one was that the redhead would not return his feelings. "Gojyo I..."

"Don't feel pressured to say yes." Gojyo said quickly, brushing his calloused fingers over the soft skin of Hakkai's cheeks. "You have all the time in the world."

"Gojyo. Yes. I don't _need_ time to think. I want to be yours and yours alone. I want you to belong to me and I want to be able to tell the world. You belong to me and I want to make that permanent."

"Hakkai." Gojyo's gazed returned to the brunette's and his eyes were alight with sheer happiness. Without a second thought he lept forward and wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders he'd come to love. Burying his nose in the crook of the mans neck he cried, "I love you. I love you. I love you. Happy anniversary, Hakkai. Happy anniversary." After a second he pulled back, only to press his lips heavily against his soon-to-be-husbands. Once they were both breathless he pulled back and pulled the little copper band out of its box and slid it into place on Hakkai's ring finger.

The entire time Hakkai was beaming. Things were going right for once in his life and he was _determined_ to not let anything change that.

"_And this is the last time I'll carry a guy to bed, got it?_"

That's what he said. Who knew that one day he'd be carrying that same man over the threshold for a completely different reason.


End file.
